icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is the pairing of Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay (F'/reddie + Sp/'encer) . Freddie has a crush on Carly Shay, Spencer's sister. Freddie and Spencer have grown closer over the years. The two often spend time together, and Spencer appears to be Freddie's father figure, since Freddie's actual father is never mentioned on the show. The name is also a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence instead of being called Speddie (Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie'). Both Spencer and Freddie have similar interests like Galaxy Wars and World of Warlords. Like the Cam Relationship, Gencer, and Spam, it is highly unlikely that Fencer will happen romantically since iCarly is on a kids/tweens/teens channel. Freddie might be using iCarly to win Spencer's approval, so he can date or marry Carly. They get along well; Freddie looks up to Spencer as a father figure and some Male company. Fencer Moments: 'Season 1 Moments' iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Freddie team up together against Sam and Carly in a battle to see who can get the most viewers. *Freddie and Spencer make a sign that lights up and says "Please go online to iCarly.com" together. *Spencer warned Freddie not to handle the sign without safety goggles. *Spencer helps Freddie get out from under the giant iCarly sign after it falls on Freddie. iWill Date Freddie *Freddie asks Spencer for some advice for his first date. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie. *Spencer acts like Freddie's butler during the date. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Spencer sees Freddie with the fake pie, realizing that it's fake. iHeart Art *Freddie said that Spencer's sculptures are the best. *Freddie was very concerned about Spencer when he was upset. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer whispers to Freddie what places the bread was. iHatch Chicks *Freddie, along with the others, try to pull Spencer out. *Freddie holds Spencer's pants. *Freddie comforts Spencer after he spit out the baby chick. iDon't Want to Fight *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another one of Spencer's fish. iPromote Techfoots *Freddie asked Spencer to get him and the girls out of the contract. *Freddie felt bad for Spencer after knowing that he had to walk 8 miles to get home and pets him. *Freddie liked Spencer's light-up tie. *Spencer took the contract from a bag that Freddie held. *Freddie stood very close to Spencer while he and the others were "huddling". iMight Switch Schools *Freddie was the first one to pass by Spencer and say hello. *Freddie was a little worried when Spencer fell down on the floor. *Freddie helped up Spencer twice, when Carly and Sam helped him up once. *Spencer turned over to Freddie when he said "But when you putt it that way..." and softly punches Freddie in the chest. *Freddie smiled at Spencer after he softly punched him. iFence *This is an important episode for Fencer. (This is how they got their name) *Spencer and Freddie spend some guy time together by fencing together. *Freddie reveals it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toder. *Freddie playfully chases Spencer around with his sword. *Freddie also playfully hits Spencer in the back. 'Season 2 Moments' iStage an Intervention *Freddie along with Carly and Sam, help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pak-Rat. *Freddie was there for Spencer at the Pak-Rat championship game against the #1 Pak-Rat player in the world, Sasha Striker. iGo to Japan *Freddie knew that Spencer bought the Swedish cardboard woman because she was hot. *Freddie and the others hugged Spencer when he found them. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." *Freddie and Spencer exchange friendly banter over the show (Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild!"). *Freddie explains to Spencer why his Proton Cruiser was just a replica. iTake on Dingo *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo together. *Freddie grabs Spencer after running from the freezer. *They both end up running away after finding the head. *They were both freaking out at the hotel room. *Freddie and Spencer sit on the same bed while Carly hits Hollywood. iMust Have Locker 239 *Freddie calls Spencer a "great artist." iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day at his camp and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer speaks a little Spanish at the beginning, a language Freddie knows. *Spencer tells Freddie that he likes his new shirt. 'Season 3 Moments' iCook *Freddie gives Spencer a glass of water while Spencer was laying on the couch. Also, when Freddie was giving the water to Spencer, he made a sad and concerned face. iCarly Awards *Freddie tells Spencer about the European swimsuit models in the lobby. *Later, Spencer yells at Freddie for not telling him that the swimsuit models were "dudes". iQuit iCarly *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath. Spencer wanted to watch T.V while taking a shower. *Freddie helps Spencer position the mirrors so Spencer could watch T.V in the shower. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. This means that Freddie has seen Spencer's butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam from near death. *After saving the girls,Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave hugged each other, and Freddie and Spencer hugged each other. iMove Out *Freddie sleeps on Spencer's couch. *Spencer trys to convince Freddie to move back in with his mom. *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in the basement by himself. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his small sized pillow. iSaved Your Life *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson. *Spencer along with Carly, visits Freddie in his room. *Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and goes "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck." iWas a Pageant Girl *Spencer talks Freddie into going on a double-date with him. *Spencer threw a tantrum when Freddie wouldn't agree to go on the double-date. *Freddie smiles at Spencer when he says "Yay". *Both of them play with a laser gun. *Freddie and Spencer compete in a game of "What Am I?" with their dates. *They are so wrapped up in the game that they ignore their two dates who end up leaving. *At the end of the episode they start another game, after Carly and Sam spoil their first game. 'Season 4 Moments' iGot a Hot Room *Spencer tells Freddie to shut up, but he doesn't take it personally. *Freddie helps Spencer remake Carly's room. iSam's Mom *Spencer teases Freddie about wearing a bullet proof vest and eating his mushrooms. *Spencer protects Freddie from a criminal by switching apartment numbers (mainly because Gunsmoke has started to take over his house). *After Gunsmoke attacks Spencer, Spencer angrily tells Mrs. Benson that Gunsmoke doesn't need to protect Freddie from Spencer. *Spencer reluctantly lets Freddie and his mom move in with him and Carly. *Spencer wanted to show his small snow cone machine to Freddie. iGet Pranky *After Spencer and Carly prank Sam and Freddie, Spencer playfully tickles Freddie, along with Sam. *14 year old Spencer bears a resemblance to Freddie. iSell Penny-Tees *Spencer playfully pushes Freddie when he was running in his room. iDo *Freddie putts the meatball to Spencer, who catches, and eats it. iStart a Fanwar *Freddie and Spencer both know much about World of Warlords (a parody of World of Warcraft), Aspartamay and Aruthor. *When telling Carly about the MMORPG, Freddie and Spencer say the same thing and fist bump. *Spencer calls Freddie a good boy. *Freddie and Spencer laugh at Sam when she says "Why can't they do battle?". *Spencer and Freddie try to tell Sam and Carly about the and battle. They even finish each other's sentences. *Freddie helps Spencer build his costume. *Spencer got worried about Freddie being trampled by the fans. *Spencer tried to save Freddie from the fans. Fencer Gallery Fencer.jpg 12870914.jpg|Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson. Fencer26.jpg|thumb|Freddie and Spencer get scared. 12176304.jpg|Freddie and Spencer after finding Charles Dingo's frozen head. Fansandcands.jpg 0037b5dg.jpeg|Freddie and Spencer expressing their love for Galaxy Wars. Fencer26.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments